


Waves at Half Moon Bay

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, He has a picture, M/M, Stiles and Derek are on a road trip, Stiles is surfing for his mom, You might cry, it's super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ivy. She wanted Surfin' Sterek! She got this instead. It's not lightweight. It's pretty awesome. Basically Stiles and Derek are established and Stiles decided to go on a surfing road trip to memorialize his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves at Half Moon Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthtostiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtostiles/gifts).



“So, aren’t you glad I convinced you to come along?”

Stiles looked out, the sun painting the sky in gorgeous shades of oranges and pinks. High broken clouds only made it that much more beautiful. His mom would have loved to see this. He thought that somehow, some way she could. He smiled.

Surf lapped at the beach, the waves having subsided. Derek was staring at the horizon, water dripping from his nose. Stiles thought he was absolutely adorable standing there.

“Yeah,” he said. His voice was quiet, contemplative.

“That’s stop number three.” Stiles readjusted his board in the ground, careful not to grind it too much into the sand. He was kind of tired. “Remind me to mark it on the map when we get back to the jeep.”

Derek nodded. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I know.” Stiles grinned. “She always wanted to come here, more than any of the others. Nothing beats Half Moon Bay, she used to say. Her favorite spot when she was going to San Jose State.”

Derek stepped closer and kissed Stiles on the forehead, the wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Babe,” his partner’s husky voice said. “Did you remember?”

“Shit!” Stiles stomped his foot. “Jesus, thanks for reminding me. I think it’s still in the car, right?”

“I didn’t grab it.”

“Fuck,” he said. “Hurry up! I can’t take any more time from work.”

“Like I can afford to stay away from the shop any longer either?”

Stiles glared over his shoulder as he jogged to the parking lot. He found his jeep, gave her a quick pat and lugged his board on top of the poor vehicle. Derek’d fix the way it was laid out. He had more important work to do.

He popped open the back and searched around. He picked up the lock of hair and his favorite picture of his mom. He dash back toward the surf and set the picture in the sand, facing toward the ocean.

“Mom,” he said quietly. “God, I wish I could have come here with you. It’s your favorite surf spot.”

He held the lock of hair in his hand, something to remind him of her luxurious mane. It was soft, like it had always been.

“You kept tell me how wonderful it. I’m trying to relive these moments for you. For me. I miss you.”

He wiped at his eyes, cursing and blaming the wind.

Soft foot steps approached him then stopped. Derek sat down next to him.

“Mom, I hope your watching and can see how beautiful this all is. I know you’re here with me. Dad said I was crazy, but I don’t care. This is for you. All of this. There is no better way to remember you.”

Derek touched his shoulder.

They waited until the sun bruised the sky and the night would devour the world in moments. Stiles then gently picked up the picture. Derek helped him up, his body sore from three days of driving and surfing.

“Thanks, Derek.” Stiles grabbed hold of Derek’s hand and they walked to the jeep. “Thanks for coming with me.”

He gave Derek the best smile he could muster. Derek wiped the remaining liquid from his face, and so he kissed Derek’s rough fingers in appreciation.

“Only one more stop before we hit SoCal.” Stiles smiled, his heart a little lighter.

“There is no better way to celebrate her life.” Derek squeezed his hand. “Especially on the tenth anniversary.”

“I am a genius,” Stiles said.

The sky slowly darkened to full night, like a blanket has been slipped over the earth slowly. Stiles quickly changed out of his wetsuit, grateful for the darkness. He brought the picture up front with him and let Derek drive to the hotel, all the while holding his mother close. Tomorrow, she could watch the road pass by while they listened to her road trip mixes. A smiled played across his lips.


End file.
